Summer Nights
by Coletta
Summary: On a hot summer night, Integra and Seras escape the heat while Alucard burns. Ficlit.


Integra Hellsing was a bronze goddess. Her black, one-piece bathing suit couldn't conceal her generous breasts, which the suit hugged lovingly like a nursing babe. And while the conservative cut meant her slender hips were hidden from view, her taut and velvety thighs were bare for all to see.

Whenever she shifted and he saw the muscles in her thighs flex, Alucard held his breath.

Seres climbed out of the pool, water cascading down her body, clad in a more risqué and brightly colored two piece. Her the delicate strings protecting her modesty strained. As she walked, her hips swung and the tiny little cords of her bikini bottom jingled. "Ah," she sighed. "This is so _refreshing_."

"Enjoy it while you can," Integra said coolly, sipping a lemonade. Nothing seemed to rouse her merriment. "We seldom have such pleasant summer nights without vampire activity. We could be back to work at any moment."

Seras pouted, patting her white flesh dry with a beach towel. "Why do you always have to be so _negative_?"

Integra glanced to the side, her eye brow arched.

Seras stammered, "I mean…why do you always have to be so negative, _sir_? It's such a stifling hot night and this pool is divine." Seras took a seat on the lounge chair next to Integra's. "I didn't even realize this_ was_ a pool until tonight. I always thought it was a fountain." Seras's eyes caught sublet movement and her mouth pulled back into a wide smile. "Master! Come swim!"

Alucard grimaced, stepping back inside the shadows. He damned that police girl, _damned her_ for spoiling his..._surveillance_.

Integra looked up in time to see her reclusive servant standing just inside the double pane courtyard doors. She could barely see his silhouette, but his orange lenses glowed dimly. "Alucard," she called softly, consciously crossing her legs.

Reluctantly, the vampire peeled himself from the darkness, nudging the door open and stepping out into the courtyard. He didn't seem comfortable venturing any closer.

Integra tried to contain her smirk as she beckoned him again. "Alucard," she said teasingly with a hint of castigation. "Join us."

He crossed the courtyard and stepped onto the stone patio, approaching the loungers beside the pool. His face was obscured by both his wide-brimmed hat and his glasses. His heavy red coat caught the hot breeze and floated behind him. The vampire was fixated not on her or Seras, but on the pool behind them.

Seras made a disgusted face. "Master, how can you stand to wear all those heavy layers in this heatwave?" She bounced up to her feet, and her bosom bounced with her. "Come swimming!"

Alucard was silent, his expression unchanging under those glasses.

"Alucard doesn't swim," Integra informed the young vampire. "Do you, Alucard?"

Alucard made no sound to indicate yes or no.

Seras asked, "What? How can that be?"

Integra leaned back in her lounger, closing her eyes and resting her head. "The No-Life King doesn't know how to swim."

Seras squealed, "I don't believe you! My master can do _anything_!" She looked accusingly at Alucard. "Don't let her talk to you like that. Tell her you can swim."

Alucard said, "I cannot."

Seras was stunned. "You're lying. You can _fly_."

"But he can't swim," Integra murmured. "An old vampire curse."

"But _I_ can swim!" Seras insisted.

"You are not an old vampire," Integra pointed out. "Alucard doesn't even like being wet. What's more, the chlorine smell bothers him. Which is a shame." She woman sat up slowly. "Because a dip is so relaxing."

Seras stood up eagerly. "I'll swim with you ma'am."

"I would like that," Integra said demurely, standing up to join Seras and walking with her to the pool steps.

Alucard watched the two beauties saunter away, watched their hips sway, felt his head to begin to rock back and forth with their stride. He was mesmerized by Integra's legs. He never saw them so boldly displayed. And now he drank in that tempting sight of her backside, teasingly hugged by that elastic fabric. And Seras walking with her was a nice touch, her body so temptingly available, her suit barely held together by those maddeningly delicate strings. They looked so delicious together.

He wanted to return inside, away from the sting of chlorine, but like a dog in heat, Alucard followed the women to the pool's edge and watched them descend into the water.

As Integra and Seras began to step down into the water, Integra reached out and touched Seras's hip to steady herself, and Seras in turn placed her hand on the small of Integra's back for balance.

Alucard bit down on a hungry groan, watching Integra's wet fingers trace his servant's skin.

Integra caught the hungry sound.

In a moment, Integra and Seras were submerged in the water together up to their bosoms. Seras immediately darted towards the middle of the pool, gliding through the blue water, expelling a contented sigh. But Integra lingered at the pool's edge, watching Alucard sit down cross-legged to watch them.

She went to the edge of the pool and leaned against the stone. "Take your boots off and dangle your feet in the water. It will feel nice."

"I'm fine," Alucard said. "My body is a well-regulated seventy-eight degrees. The heat doesn't disturb me."

Integra cocked her head. "You had me fooled vampire. I thought you were running a fever you look so hot and bothered. My mistake." With that, she swam away.


End file.
